Pranks: Harry and Ron edition
by RebbecaShan
Summary: A few short stories that are semi-related but all revolve around pranks, the planning for them, and the few repercussions; each done by Ron and Harry! No slash, and while Hermione is in the stories she doesn't really take part, of course thinking that pranking people is rather wrong.


**So yeah, Harry and Ron are friends in this fic. Weird, right? Considering _I_ wrote this... Anyway, tell me if you liked it please!**

"Hey want to go bother Snape?" Ron asked at lunch one boring hot summer evening.

"What?" Hermione spluttered, "You need to leave _Professor _Snape alone, Ron."

Ron still looked at Harry expectantly, and Harry shrugged, standing up from his position under the tree, 'Sure, why not Ron? What do you want to do?"

"Harry!" Hermione shouted. "I thought you were smarter than this! You can't go prank a professor, you two will get into trouble!"

"We'll only get into trouble," Ron muttered.

"If we get found," Harry finished for him. It was a famous Weasley Twins' Saying.

"Which means," Ron told Hermione, "that you're not going to tell anyone. Right?"

Their bushy haired friend sighed, "I think that you two are far too old for this – it's your last year for Merlin's sake!"

"But?" Harry prompted her, as he could sense it coming on.

"But," Hermione looked around to make sure no one else was paying attention to the trio, "but, as long as I am not involved, if I don't see it I can say I didn't see it."

"Okay then," Ron told her.

"Well just be going to the Kitchens then," Harry added.

"Together, but alone,"

"And will not be doing anything else." Harry finished. The duo nodded to each other and then to Hermione. She sighed.

"Fine," she muttered.

Harry and Ron grinned at each other as they ambled along together towards the door into the main hallway of the school. "So what are we going to do Ron?" the raven haired wizard asked.

"The twins recently gave me this new prank to test, and who better to do it on?" Ron asked humorously.

"Perfect," Harry said, rubbing his hands together. "What does it do?"

"Not sure," Ron told him, as the entered the dungeons. "All they told me was to make sure that the victim ingests it and then in a half hour it will do its thing."

"So we don't know what it's going to do, but we do know that it will happen in," Harry checked his watch, "a half hour, so it will happen during dinner."

"Pretty much," Ron told him, they were nearing the door that led to Snape's quarters. Harry and Ron both knew that just before dinner Snape sat in his dining room drinking tea and grading papers. For a super secret spy, that if found out would have been killed, he was a man of great habit and was easily predictable.

Harry and Ron of course only knew this because they often enjoyed messing with Snape and had spent almost a three weeks overall in semi-stalking him to know what he did when and how he did it. Hermione of course did not approve, but Harry and Ron were respectively the son of a marauder and the younger brother of the Weasley Twins, so they had something to live up to. Instead of doing as Hermione asked, they just left her out of it to study and decided to go on with it. They became very popular in Gryffindor for their pranks.

And, as Harry pointed out to Dumbledore when they duo were brought up to the Headmaster's office, there was no actual proof that they had done anything. There was a lot of circumstantial evidence, and it was quite obvious who did it; but there wasn't any actual proof.

So the ginger and his famous friend were let go with a 'warning', which everyone knew meant that Harry and Ron weren't going to be punished; but they were expected to do more annoying and embarrassing things to people, making sure that the only evidence was circumstantial.

This did not make Snape happy.

But he did not really have anything to say about it. At first, no one but the Gryffindors were happy about this. But eventually everyone was pretty fine with it because Harry and Ron didn't really prank only Slytherins – the pranked Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Teachers. They put pranks everywhere and embarrassed everyone.

While this meant that everyone grew weary about being mean to the duo, many people soon found that while being mean to the two thirds of the Gryffindor trio did insure a prank in the close future, being nice to them did not insure that no prank would be in the future.

Harry pondered how they came to be the next generation of pranksters at Hogwarts as they turned the second to last corner in the hallway that would lead them to Snape's rooms.

"So here's what we're going to do," Ron whispered, looking at him intently. "You distract him, and I'll pour the prank into his tea."

"Pour the prank into his tea?" Harry asked, semi confused. "How are you going to do that?"

Ron looked around to make sure no one could over hear them, "It's in a special powder form that will solute into any drink instantly, leaving no color, taste, texture, or smell change. He'll never know."

Harry nodded, "Got it Ron. So I distract?"  
"Yup."

Harry nodded once more and motioned for Ron to stay where he was. The raven haired wizard would need to drag Snape away from his room, because he had learned that if Ron and Harry went anywhere near food while he wasn't looking, it probably wasn't safe to eat or drink.

He scoped out the area for a moment and then decided what he was going to do. The man's rooms were near to his classroom. If Harry knocked on the door of his personal quarters, the man might think that he was a teacher or official of some sort, and come to the door. That should give Ron enough time to lay the prank.

He ran to back to where Ron was and turned a different corner, whispering, "Personal quarters," as he went. He stopped, out of breath once he reached the door, catching his breath before sharply knocking on the door in an imitation on McGonagall.

It was a minute or so until Harry could hear grumbling and muttering, footsteps on the other side of the door were coming closer and Harry knew that his plan must have worked and that Ron would be laying the trap by now.

"What do you-" the taller raven haired wizard began, but stopped dead when he saw it was his least favorite student. "What do you want Potter?" he asked.

Harry made to act as if there was a prank of some kind on his hands so the professor wouldn't be suspicious. He confidently said, "I needed help with the homework, professor, I didn't quite understand."

He made out as though he were trying to slip into the professor's rooms, as if he wanted to look in and see something, as if planning for a prank. Snape fell for it, as he blocked out Harry's view the moment he started doing so.

"Why didn't you ask one of your little friends, Potter?" Snape sighed in distaste.

"Because," Harry told him, still pretending to try and look around him, "I was down in the dungeons already-"

"Why were you down here Potter?" the voice was low and menacing.

"Because I-"

"Potter, I believe you are down here for yet another prank. I believe that your idiotic ginger friend is waiting somewhere in the wings for a chance to slip by me into my rooms to set up a prank and I will not fall for it, not now, not ever."

"I wasn't-" Harry attempted to defend himself.

"You were," Snape broke him off again. "had you been smart enough you would have come up with a better excuse. It is Sunday, Potter, and I did not assign your class any homework on Friday, nor any day before that has not already been due. Goodbye."

"But-"

"Good. Bye." The door slammed in his face.

'Well,' Harry thought to himself, 'that had better been enough time, otherwise Ron is an idiot.'

As if hearing the unspoken comment about him being an idiot, Ron appeared seemingly out of nowhere as Harry turned the corner from Snape's personal quarters.

"Did you do it?" Harry asked.

"Of course," his friend told him, "the reason it took so long was because I stayed to make sure he drank some. He did."

"Wicked. So when's it going to happen?"

Ron thought, "Half an hour from two minutes ago."

Harry checked his watch, "So, seventeen minutes past six?"

"Yup"

Word spread around Gryffindor (well the seventh years, anyway), that a new prank had been put into session on Snape that was going to come into affect during dinner and that no one would want to miss it.

No one outright said who had laid the prank, of course, because that would be a confession of sorts. Instead everyone acknowledged it without acknowledging it, and Ron and Harry got pats on the back for (to any outsider watching) seemingly no reason.

But everyone really knew that it was them.

No one could wait for dinner.

"Hey want to go bother Snape?" Ron asked at lunch one boring hot summer evening.

"What?" Hermione spluttered, "You need to leave _Professor _Snape alone, Ron."

Ron still looked at Harry expectantly, and Harry shrugged, standing up from his position under the tree, 'Sure, why not Ron? What do you want to do?"

"Harry!" Hermione shouted. "I thought you were smarter than this! You can't go prank a professor, you two will get into trouble!"

"We'll only get into trouble," Ron muttered.

"If we get found," Harry finished for him. It was a famous Weasley Twins' Saying.

"Which means," Ron told Hermione, "that you're not going to tell anyone. Right?"

Their bushy haired friend sighed, "I think that you two are far too old for this – it's your last year for Merlin's sake!"

"But?" Harry prompted her, as he could sense it coming on.

"But," Hermione looked around to make sure no one else was paying attention to the trio, "but, as long as I am not involved, if I don't see it I can say I didn't see it."

"Okay then," Ron told her.

"Well just be going to the Kitchens then," Harry added.

"Together, but alone,"

"And will not be doing anything else." Harry finished. The duo nodded to each other and then to Hermione. She sighed.

"Fine," she muttered.

Harry and Ron grinned at each other as they ambled along together towards the door into the main hallway of the school. "So what are we going to do Ron?" the raven haired wizard asked.

"The twins recently gave me this new prank to test, and who better to do it on?" Ron asked humorously.

"Perfect," Harry said, rubbing his hands together. "What does it do?"

"Not sure," Ron told him, as the entered the dungeons. "All they told me was to make sure that the victim ingests it and then in a half hour it will do its thing."

"So we don't know what it's going to do, but we do know that it will happen in," Harry checked his watch, "a half hour, so it will happen during dinner."

"Pretty much," Ron told him, they were nearing the door that led to Snape's quarters. Harry and Ron both knew that just before dinner Snape sat in his dining room drinking tea and grading papers. For a super secret spy, that if found out would have been killed, he was a man of great habit and was easily predictable.

Harry and Ron of course only knew this because they often enjoyed messing with Snape and had spent almost a three weeks overall in semi-stalking him to know what he did when and how he did it. Hermione of course did not approve, but Harry and Ron were respectively the son of a marauder and the younger brother of the Weasley Twins, so they had something to live up to. Instead of doing as Hermione asked, they just left her out of it to study and decided to go on with it. They became very popular in Gryffindor for their pranks.

And, as Harry pointed out to Dumbledore when they duo were brought up to the Headmaster's office, there was no actual proof that they had done anything. There was a lot of circumstantial evidence, and it was quite obvious who did it; but there wasn't any actual proof.

So the ginger and his famous friend were let go with a 'warning', which everyone knew meant that Harry and Ron weren't going to be punished; but they were expected to do more annoying and embarrassing things to people, making sure that the only evidence was circumstantial.

This did not make Snape happy.

But he did not really have anything to say about it. At first, no one but the Gryffindors were happy about this. But eventually everyone was pretty fine with it because Harry and Ron didn't really prank only Slytherins – the pranked Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Teachers. They put pranks everywhere and embarrassed everyone.

While this meant that everyone grew weary about being mean to the duo, many people soon found that while being mean to the two thirds of the Gryffindor trio did insure a prank in the close future, being nice to them did not insure that no prank would be in the future.

Harry pondered how they came to be the next generation of pranksters at Hogwarts as they turned the second to last corner in the hallway that would lead them to Snape's rooms.

"So here's what we're going to do," Ron whispered, looking at him intently. "You distract him, and I'll pour the prank into his tea."

"Pour the prank into his tea?" Harry asked, semi confused. "How are you going to do that?"

Ron looked around to make sure no one could over hear them, "It's in a special powder form that will solute into any drink instantly, leaving no color, taste, texture, or smell change. He'll never know."

Harry nodded, "Got it Ron. So I distract?"  
"Yup."

Harry nodded once more and motioned for Ron to stay where he was. The raven haired wizard would need to drag Snape away from his room, because he had learned that if Ron and Harry went anywhere near food while he wasn't looking, it probably wasn't safe to eat or drink.

He scoped out the area for a moment and then decided what he was going to do. The man's rooms were near to his classroom. If Harry knocked on the door of his personal quarters, the man might think that he was a teacher or official of some sort, and come to the door. That should give Ron enough time to lay the prank.

He ran to back to where Ron was and turned a different corner, whispering, "Personal quarters," as he went. He stopped, out of breath once he reached the door, catching his breath before sharply knocking on the door in an imitation on McGonagall.

It was a minute or so until Harry could hear grumbling and muttering, footsteps on the other side of the door were coming closer and Harry knew that his plan must have worked and that Ron would be laying the trap by now.

"What do you-" the taller raven haired wizard began, but stopped dead when he saw it was his least favorite student. "What do you want Potter?" he asked.

Harry made to act as if there was a prank of some kind on his hands so the professor wouldn't be suspicious. He confidently said, "I needed help with the homework, professor, I didn't quite understand."

He made out as though he were trying to slip into the professor's rooms, as if he wanted to look in and see something, as if planning for a prank. Snape fell for it, as he blocked out Harry's view the moment he started doing so.

"Why didn't you ask one of your little friends, Potter?" Snape sighed in distaste.

"Because," Harry told him, still pretending to try and look around him, "I was down in the dungeons already-"

"Why were you down here Potter?" the voice was low and menacing.

"Because I-"

"Potter, I believe you are down here for yet another prank. I believe that your idiotic ginger friend is waiting somewhere in the wings for a chance to slip by me into my rooms to set up a prank and I will not fall for it, not now, not ever."

"I wasn't-" Harry attempted to defend himself.

"You were," Snape broke him off again. "had you been smart enough you would have come up with a better excuse. It is Sunday, Potter, and I did not assign your class any homework on Friday, nor any day before that has not already been due. Goodbye."

"But-"

"Good. Bye." The door slammed in his face.

'Well,' Harry thought to himself, 'that had better been enough time, otherwise Ron is an idiot.'

As if hearing the unspoken comment about him being an idiot, Ron appeared seemingly out of nowhere as Harry turned the corner from Snape's personal quarters.

"Did you do it?" Harry asked.

"Of course," his friend told him, "the reason it took so long was because I stayed to make sure he drank some. He did."

"Wicked. So when's it going to happen?"

Ron thought, "Half an hour from two minutes ago."

Harry checked his watch, "So, seventeen minutes past six?"

"Yup"

Word spread around Gryffindor (well the seventh years, anyway), that a new prank had been put into session on Snape that was going to come into affect during dinner and that no one would want to miss it.

No one outright said who had laid the prank, of course, because that would be a confession of sorts. Instead everyone acknowledged it without acknowledging it, and Ron and Harry got pats on the back for (to any outsider watching) seemingly no reason.

But everyone really knew that it was them.

No one could wait for dinner.

**Yes, I am doing the dinner chapter soon. If anyone has prank ideas for the future (not necessarily against Snape, anyway currently at Hogwarts), they will be considered and possibly made into a story!**

**Thanks for reading, and good (night, day, evening, travels) {Please choose what concerns you at this moment}.**


End file.
